Draco's a What? AKA Confessions
by paula61080
Summary: Draco finds out some disturbing history about himself. Everyone that he thought was his friend deserts him. But who will be there to pick him up? Will eventually be DMHG. Please RR!
1. Midnight Rendevous

She was confused and distraught. For nine months, since her wedding, she had tried in vain to become pregnant. It was required with all arranged wizarding marriages that a child be conceived within one year of the marriage or…. Well, there was no or.

Subconsciously, she knew that the problem lay not within herself but within her partner. His heart was so empty that it seemed likely that other parts would not be working properly as well.

He would Adava Kadavra her on the spot if he saw her out walking on Muggle streets. She saw only one solution to her situation. Maybe it was wrong, but she had to do something.

Inside the muggle bar, she sat on a stool at the far end of the bar swigging from a beer bottle. Her blonde hair hung down her back and shimmered in the pulsing light. She wore a short black skirt and a tight red sweater. She looked around the room she looked around for a man, not any man; she was looking for someone special. He had to have light blonde hair, pale skin, and sharp features. A wizard would not do, nothing stayed private in the magic world, and she would find a muggle and then disappear from his life forever.

She began to loose hope when she saw the neon clock on the wall read 2:00 am. She got up to go pay her tab; at the register was a tall blonde haired man with ice blue eyes. His body was firm and appealing. She hadn't seen him before tonight. Bill in hand, she approached the register, the bartender looked up from his register when she stood in front oh him. His eyes traced up her pert figure to her pretty face. "Hello," she said. He asked her name and why did she have to leave and then he offered to buy her another drink because he got off in an hour.

At three, the woman left with a man who introduced himself as Joe, he was thirty years old and had been working at the bar for a few months. He had a sweet face and a kind nature. They went for coffee and talked for hours. As the sun began to rise, they walked up to the hotel that the woman was staying in. "Care to see me up to my room?" She asked, she had decided that Joe was much too gentlemanly to invite himself. He started to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek as he left her at her door, but she turned to face him and caught him square on the lips. Before he would resist, her hand was on the back of his neck and her body was pressed against him.

Joe had felt the firm breasts pushing against his chest and the lithe hips grinding into his pelvis. He pulled away, trying to excuse himself before he lost control. But the blonde woman grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room and shut the door behind him. He stood in amazement as the woman he had met only a few hours before slowly tugged the sweater over her head and let the skirt fall to her ankles before she undressed him, planting soft kisses along the way.

Behind them, the radio hummed a soft melody.

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame   
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Joe moaned softly as the mystery woman led him to the bed. Slowly she lowered herself onto him. A small lamp emitted limited light from the bedside table. But the room seemed more illuminated than the small bulb could take credit for. The woman herself seemed to emit an inner light.

Under the soft touches of the stranger, she was in ecstasy. It was such a far cry from the rough callous touches of her husband. Their bodies intertwined as they reached a mind-shattering climax together. Joe fell asleep with the nameless beauty wrapped in his arms.

When he awoke, he was alone, sun shone through the slit in the curtains. She had not left her name or her number, only a white rose as a silent thanks. He checked at the front desk, but she had not left a name their either and had paid in cash.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nine months later there was a great celebration at the home of the young woman and her callous husband for she had given birth to a son. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and the young woman couldn't help but smile every time someone commented how much their son looked like his father.

She rocked the baby to sleep that night and for the first time in nine months, felt love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Bad Potions

Sixteen Years Later 

"Class. Class! Get hold of yourselves," Snape reprimanded his potions class. "This is a tricky potion that we will be mixing today, and I trust that no one will mess this up." He shot a sideways glance at Neville, who blushed profusely.

"Today we are making the Sanguis Veritas potion. This literally means the Blood Truth. Copy down this chart." A chart apeared before the class.

Pure Blood - Red

Half Blood -Blue

Muggle Born – Purple

Squib - Green

Muggle – Black

"Oh, great," Hermione mummbled to Harry and Ron, "another chance for Draco to humiliate me for being muggle born!"

"Do you have something to share, Miss Granger?" smirked Snape.

"No sir," her cheeks flushed.

The class began silently gathering and mixing ingrediants as Snape instructed.

.5 ounces of Phoenix Tears

3 drops Hippogriff blood

2 crushed Lily Fronds

1 Pint of Dragons Blood

½ cup of Water from a Waterfall

When the ingredients were mixed and heated as required, the dark liquid turned clear. Snape asked for volunteers from the class.

"Let's see…who's potion we can assume to be good. Zambini, bring your potion forward. Longbottom, come up here. Let's see once in for all, if you have any magic in you at all."

Neville cautiously approached the desk. He nearly fainted when he had to prick his finger and squeeze a drop of blood into the cauldron. A bright red puff of smoke came from the cauldron.

"Very good, Blaise. Ten points for Slytherin."

"You, come," Snape said, summoning a Ravenclaw girl, "Come up here with your potion. Potter, you too."

Harry repeated the process with a blue puff of smoke resulting, another flawless potion.

"Granger," Snape called, Hermione's head sunk, she just knew he wanted her to try out the potion, but instead he called for her potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you?"

"Love to, sir." Malfoy strutted to the front of the room. He was sure that his puff would be so big and bright red that it would chase the class out of the room.

Draco pierced his finger and the blood slowly formed to a droplet and fell to the cauldron waiting below.

Blue smoke.

""Fifty points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger, I expected better from you," Snape smirked.

Hermione was thrown back; she knew the potion had been just perfect. "But Professor," she protested.

"Not a word, Granger, to your seat."

Not to be embarrassed, she thrust the needle into her own finger and bled into her cauldron. Purple smoke.

"There is nothing wrong with my potion. Make Draco test his again!"

"Class dismissed," Snape bellered. "Draco, Granger, STAY!"

The trio tested each potion in the class with each of their blood and the results were the same ever time. Snape, red. Hermione, purple. Draco, blue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well certainly your bloody potion is messed up. It probably can't read blood as pure as mine!" Draco was screaming at the top of his lungs at Snape. His face was all red and he looked like at any moment he would burst into tears.

"Draco, calm down. I am sure that we will get this all sorted out," Professor Dumbledore tried to quiet the irate student.

"I will do no such thing! Here this…potion… has everyone thinking that I am not pure blood and you are telling me to calm down. I want to owl my mother! I want to owl the ministry. Just wait till the ministry hears about this. My father might be gone, but the Malfoy name still has power!" Draco ranted on.

Professor Dumbledore pulled Hermione off to the side, "My dear, there is nothing more for you to do here. Professor Snape will give you full credit for your potion. There is nothing that I can find wrong with it. I am sure we will get this little situation straight. In the mean time, I would appreciate it if you could keep this discussion to yourself?"

"Yes, sir. Of course."

Hermione left Dumbledore's office and headed to meet up with Ron and Harry at lunch. She hadn't even sat down at the table when everyone at the table started talking to her at once.

"So, what's up with Malfoy?"

"Is Malfoy a half-blood?"

"What is Malfoy expelled for?"

"I heard that Draco threatened Malfoy!"

"What amazes me," Hermione said, "is that you have no idea what your homework assignment is but you know all sorts of gossip when nothing has happened!" Hermione strictly refused to say anything more.

After lunch, Ron and Harry walked alone with Hermione. "Now," she said "that we are away from the crowd!" The boys were stunned, they thought Hermione wouldn't tell them anything either! "Can you really believe this, Draco Malfoy is a half-blood?"

"Hermione," Harry protested, "I thought no one knew anything yet?"

"No, nothing officially, but I know my potion was right, and we tested it with all the others, even Snape's. Everyone else came out as predicted, everyone but Draco, his always came out blue! I bet that changes his attitude!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Confessions

Draco sat in Madame Pomfrey's office in a daze. Professor Dumbledore had to stun him to keep him from hurting himself or someone else. He was still sitting in this state when Professor Dumbledore entered with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa, let me apologize again. I, we, would have never let Draco find out this way. But we didn't know." Dumbledore was shocked and worried about his student.

Narcissa was worried, too. She was worried about Draco, she worried that he would hate her when she told him the truth. When Lucious was alive, she could have never told him, because they would have both been killed. But since his death, she had tried to tell Draco so many times. She could save him from the pain of being associated with a Death Eater, from a fate of his father, no not his father, of Lucious.

Dumbledore waved his wand at Draco and he slowly came out of his stupor but was not as animated as he had been earlier. "I will let you two alone," he said to Narcissa, "but I will be outside if you need me."

When the door was shut, Narcissa went to Draco and tried to embrace him. It had been so long since she had hugged her son. But he pushed her away.

"Tell me. Tell me that I am full blood!" he said between clamped jaws.

"Draco, love, I wish I could," she started, there was only one way to make this better and it was to tell him the truth.

"No, damn it, tell me now! You are my mother and father…. Damn it, tell me!"

Narcissa broke into tears and buried her face in her hands. "Draco please," she started quietly, "you know the rules of arranged marriages, you have to have a child within a year and…"

"No!" he hissed.

"And Lucious, he was barren."

"Lies."

"If I didn't have a child, a son, Lucious would have had me killed."

"You lying, filthy…"

"So I went out on night, and found a muggle. He was a good man."

"Shut up," Draco growled barely audible.

"From the moment I lay eyes on you I loved you. And Lucious, the only time the hate disappeared from his eyes was when he looked at you."

"I said, shut up!" Draco roared.

Narcissa dropped her head back into her hands and ran out. After a few minutes, Dumbledore entered. "You shoutldn't talk to your mother in such a way."

"She isn't my mother." Draco snarled.

"Draco, it seems that you are working yourself into a corner. No mother, no father. You are going to get awfully lonely."

Draco faced Professor Dumbledore with tears in his eyes, "This can't be happening," he cried and ran into Proffessor Dumbledore's arms.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note – Just because I forgot to mention it anywhere else, (forgive me, I am still new at Fan Fic!) I do not own anything Harry Potter, I do this because I have too much time on my hands and an overactive imagination, not for profit!

On another note, sorry it had taken me so long to update. Writers block. I get an idea in my head and have to get it on paper… so I have about 5 stories going right now. Bear with me and please review. The feedback keeps me going!

Thanks!


	5. Poor Draco

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all, it had been her potion that had uncovered the long hidden truth about Draco Malfoy. Or should she say Draco Mudblood? She hadn't been able to stifle a small grin. It was a bit of poetic justice that her tormenter for the last six years was in fact not pureblood. Harry came in the common room with a crowd of boisterous Gryffindors.

The crowd was all laughing and talking so much that Hermione couldn't make out a word of it. The crowd slowly dissipated to their rooms and to the bathrooms to freshen up after Quidditch practice but Harry plopped down beside Hermione.

"What are you reading?"

"The usual, just studying ahead," Hermione said.

"How can you study at a time like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You missed the whole practice?" Harry quizzed,

"I'm sorry, Harry. I got started reading and before I knew it practice was mostly over and I didn't get to come."

"Well you should have. Malfoy didn't even show up for half the practice, and then when he did, he was so distracted that he got knocked off his broom by a bludger!"

"Oh, Merlin, is he alright?" Hermione asked, honestly concerned.

"Yeah, he is ok. I wouldn't be laughing if he were really hurt. Pomfrey came and got him, but no serious damage. A wounded ego more than anything."

"You know, I honestly feel sorry for him Harry. I mean really, how would you feel if you found out that the man you called father all your life wasn't?"

"Hermione, honestly." Ron said from behind them, "I am sure it's hard, but maybe this is the serving of humble pie that little ferret needed."

"Still," Hermione protested, but to no avail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last two weeks of the year passed quickly for the Gryffindor house. Without Malfoy on the Slytherin Quidditch team, they had no trouble winning the house cup. Life for Hermione was peaceful, no one dared call her mudblood and she passed her final tests with flying colors. But the thought of the ruined Draco still haunted her. Since that day in Potions, he had rarely been seen outside of class, not even at meals. He looked paler than usual and had noticeably lost weight.

On the train ride home, no one even saw Draco. Not that anyone really said much. The Slytherins rarely spoke to Draco any more. People who weren't pure blood weren't accepted very well in Slytherin. There had actually been a couple rumors of threats to Draco.

Harry was going straight to the Burrow, forgoing the Dursley's all together. Hermione and her parents were going to visit some family in Morocco over the summer. She was excited about the prospect of her final year at Hogwart's and was looking for a special piece of mail during the summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. What I did on my summer vacation

Hermione was more than a little disappointed when she had not received a certain piece of mail over the summer. She was sure that she would be head girl. On the train ride to Hogwart's, Ron and Harry tried to comfort her. And she tried to hide her frustration by telling them about her summer with her relatives.

"Well, I can tell you this much. The summer sure changed your outside, even if it didn't change your inside! You look great, Mione," announced Ron.

Harry agreed and Hermione looked away a little uncomfortable with all the attention. But it was true; the summer had helped her tremendously. Her cousins had showed her ways to get rid of the frizz in her hair and the days cavorting on the beach had made her skin golden brown and she had lost the little baby fat that remained on her frame and filled out into a "lovely young woman" as her mother said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The trio sat together at the feast awaiting the announcement of who would be head girl and boy since it wasn't Hermione apparently. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"Welcome, students, both new and old. This year at Hogwart's will truly be tremendous. We have several standing rules, as returning students know, the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden, no students allowed out of the common rooms after 10 pm on the weekdays. However, we are breaking tradition on some traditions. The first is that the Head Boy and Girl have not been named yet. Secondly, they are currently from the same house."

Hermione and Harry exchanged hopefully glances.

"Please join me Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, both of Gryffidor!"

Normally, the whole school would be applauding, but they were so stunned that there were only a few claps from first years that had no idea what the big deal was. Murmurs rose from the crowd as Hermione and Draco reluctantly rose and made their way up to Professor Dumbledore.

As the students joined him, Professor Dumbledore clarified that because of "recent developments" the sorting hat had recanted its position and asked that Mr. Malfoy be moved to Gryffindor. Everyone above first year knew that it was for Draco's protection from the Slytherins.

"Now if you will please, give our heads a round of applause," Dumbledore finished. And finally, the great hall succumbed to cheers; all accept the Slytherin table that all sat staunch, unhappy with both choices.

Harry was happy for Hermione, but at the same time he was disappointed that it wasn't him. He was even more upset that Hermione would be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy. Granted, he hadn't been his fiery self since last year, but he could still make Hermione's life a nightmare.

"If that prat even looks at you wrong, Hermione, I want to know straight away," demanded Harry.

"Yeah, me too," echoed Ron as he stuffed his face with dessert.

"Somehow," said Hermione confidently, "I don't think he will be a problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the feast, the prefects led the students to their dorms and patrolled the halls. Professor McGonagall showed Hermione and Draco to the Heads common room. "Draco," she said as she turned to leave, "we're glad to have you in Gryffindor. I am sure you will be an asset to the house and the Quidditch team."

"Professor, I don't know if I will be playing on the team this year. I mean, all the positions are filled. Potter is the seeker."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter will continue to be the seeker. But I am sure that there will be a place for you on the team. Our first practice is Saturday morning, and you will be there."

Any other time, Malfoy would have protested, but he wasn't even up to the confrontation. He just wanted to hide. He had of course known about the change of house earlier in the summer, but he hadn't any idea that he would be Head Boy. That was the last thing that he needed right now, more attention and animosity.

Professor McGonagall told them that the password was Sangue Deo. It sounded familiar to Hermione but she couldn't place it. Before she could wish Professor McGonagall a good night, she was gone.

Hermione and Draco were more than pleased with the accommodations. The common room was a little smaller than the Gryffindor common room, but it wouldn't need to be as big if it were only for two people. The space was also free of house colors. Hermione wasn't sure if this was because in the past, the room had been shared by people of different houses or because no one wanted to rub it in Draco's face that he wasn't a Slytherin any more. Hermione had a large room and all her things were already there and unpacked. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red. She wondered what color Draco's room would be. Her next observation was that they shared a bathroom. This should be interesting she thought. Draco's door was open so she peered inside. It was not green or red; instead it was a variety of shades of gray. Actually, against the granite flooring, it looked nice, a little gloomy, but nice.

"Nice room, Malfoy."

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

"So what do you think of being Head Boy?"

"Shocked, I guess. I figured it would be Potter or something."

"Well that makes two of us. But since we're here…" Hermione stalled.

"Since we're here, what Granger?"

"Well, I thought since apparently we are going to be sharing some tight quarters and in the same house and all, we are going to be spending a lot of time together. So, it would be nice if we at least called a truce."

"A truce, huh?"

"Yeah, a truce. Cease-fire. Peace treaty. Whatever."

"I'll stay out of your way, Granger, if that is what you are worried about. I won't break up your Weasel/Potty party if that is what are saying."

"No, Malfoy, that isn't what I meant."

"Whatever, Granger. Goodnight. And would you please not call me Malfoy? Hardly seems fitting any more does it?" Draco snarled, slowly approaching Hermione who was unconsciously backing out the door.

"Quit being a prat, would you? I was trying to…"

"Goodnight." And with that Draco shut his door in her face.

"Well, that was rude." Hermione muttered before she went to her room to change for bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor McGonagall had made her way over to the Gryffindor common room after seeing that the Heads were in their room. She called all the Gryffindors together. "Now, as you are aware," she said, "we have a new Gryffindor, and I am not referring to the first years. I expect that there will be no animosity within my house. You are all mature students and I expect you to conduct yourselves that way. The reason that the student was put here is because I trusted that you could set aside the past better than other houses. Any discord will be dealt with severely. I hope you won't disappoint me." Without another word, she left.

"What a year this will be. We are officially prohibited from disliking Malfoy!" Ron muttered.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a good one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Schools Back

A few hours later, Hermione was still sitting in the common room reading. The excitement of being named Head Girl combined with the new sleeping quarters had made it impossible for Hermione to fall asleep. Tomorrow there would be no classes since it was the first day, so she wanted to stay up and read. She was sure that Draco was asleep until he came out of his bedroom shortly after midnight.

"What are you still doing up, Granger?" he asked, ashamed to be sneaking around like a first year after curfew

"Just doing some reading. I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep." He brought his own book out of his room and settled in the chair opposite Hermione.

"Well, I am going to insist that if I have to call you Draco, that you can call me Hermione as well."

Hermione never took her eyes off of Draco as she said that, hoping for a reaction. For the first time in months, Hermione could have sworn she saw a fleeting smirk cross his face before he turned his attention back to his book.

Draco quickly diverted his eyes from the mud-, no, Granger, no, Hermione. That was going to take some getting used to he thought. But fair enough. He had to get his eyes off of her because they were not on her face where they should be, but instead kept making their way down her slim arms and fit legs. His only saving grace was that her body was hid behind the enormous book that took up her whole lap. Man, what a summer did for her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, why?" said Draco snapping back to reality.

"Because you were staring at me."

"Was not!" Draco protested.

"Were too!"

"Was not! I was trying to figure out what you were reading." Draco countered.

"Oh, that." Great thinking, Merlin, Hermione cursed herself. Of course Draco wasn't looking at you. He might not be full blood, but you have still been bitter enemies for six years, and he probably still blames you for exposing him. "Its about Moroccan magic. I was there, Morocco, I mean, over the summer. Magic there is different, a little Eastern Mysticism to it. Look at me, rambling on like you care about my book and my…. Oh, never mind. I will shut up now."

Oh, Draco thought to himself, that is where she was this summer. "Can I see?"

"See what?" asked Hermione before she could catch herself. Now she was sure she saw his trademark smirk.

"You book of course."

"Oh, right," she blushed. She started to get up off the couch to bring him the book, but Draco beat her too it and plopped down on the couch with her. Hermione turned the book where Draco could look on too and she showed him some of the highlights. But Draco was barely looking at the book, now his view of Hermione's body was unobstructed. He didn't know if it was the summer that had made the difference or if she had always hid that body under her volumous robes, but she looked amazing sitting here next to him. He caught the soft scent of lavender and vanilla and had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her soft brown curls. He used to be the Slytherin Sex God and he hadn't gotten any action in months, which had to be why she was so attractive to him now. Yeah, that is all it is, he confirmed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Picture Album

The term began with out incident for Hermione. Living with Draco wasn't as much of a problem as she had thought it might be. She rarely saw him in fact. She stayed at the Gryffindor common room or the library late and he was always holed up in his room when she returned. If he went out to the common room after hours she didn't know because she was fast asleep. Their bathroom usage didn't clash either because she was up, showered, dressed, and gone before he got up.

She still had the highest marks in the year and was well on her way to becoming an Auror. Life couldn't have been better, expect if maybe she had a boyfriend. The first Hosmeade trip was coming up soon. Harry and Luna were dating. Ron and Lavender were dating. Ginny and Neville were dating. It seemed like everyone had someone special. The group had reservations at some swanky restaurant. Harry had invited Hermione along as his treat, but she declined, knowing that she would be an extra wheel.

The Friday of trip was a little blue for Hermione, she helped Ginny and the girls get ready. They begged her to go again, but she said she had some studying to do. When she saw her friends off, she headed back to the common room.

Draco was sitting on the couch. His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were stained with tears. As soon as he saw Hermione, he straightened up and dried his eyes.

"Damn it, Hermione. I thought you were gone." He tried to act nonchalant.

"No, they were all going out as couples, I would have felt out of place. The bookworm doesn't have a date. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Draco tried to hide the book but Hermione stuck out her hand and caught the cover before it could close. Hermione looked, expecting something about dark magic and potions, she was shocked to see a smiling woman holding a beautiful blond baby.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yeah."

"And look at little Draco…how cute!" Hermione kidded.

"Shove off," Draco said with a little laugh. It was the first time that he could think of that he had laughed since last May.

"Come on, let me see." Draco and Hermione sat on the couch for a good while as Draco told her about the smiling waving people on all the pages.

"I don't see any of Lucious." Hermione said. It was as much a question as a statement.

"No, he wasn't around much. He wasn't much for pictures either." Draco said, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, its ok. Really it is. It's the first time that I have felt like talking about it."

"Ok, talk," Hermione said as she settled back on the couch.

"You don't have to," he backtracked.

"No, it is ok. It isn't like I have anywhere else to be. I mean, I want you to tell me, Draco."

"It wasn't like I miss him. Merlin, it was a relief that he died. He was a bastard. He hit Mom. He would have hit me too, if I ever had the nerve to stand up to him…"

Draco went on and his walls crumbled. He had held everything back for so long that once he started it was like a dam had been broken. His past poured out with his tears. Hermione sat next to him and listened.

Occasionally, her eyes grew wet as he spoke about growing up in a place you never felt like you were at home. She knew the feeling. Her parents loved her but she had always felt out of place, a witch in a muggle world. She had been even less popular at her muggle school that she was here. She had been the know-it-all bookworm, but strange things always happened around her, which were all magic, but it wasn't as if she could have told her muggle classmates that.

Hermione had summoned blankets and tissue and a box of Honeydukes chocolate. By the end of the evening, she and Draco were wound together in the blankets, the tissue were used and discarded on the floor and the chocolates were all gone.

When Draco was cried dry and his story was told, they sat there together in a puffy eyed silence for a long time.

Hermione sat forward and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Hermione," he said barely audible. But she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. When she removed her finger, she replaced it with a soft kiss.

It was a brief chaste kiss but it was the sweetest thing Draco had ever had done for him and it was the biggest comfort he had found since this whole mess started.

She pulled back from the kiss only to snake her arm around Draco and pull him to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and traced the lines on the palm of his hand with her finger; she noticed he had a rather strong love line… interesting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
